YOONGI-YAAA!
by Park Hi Me
Summary: Cerita tentang persahabatan milik Yeoja cantik berdarah Korea-Jepang. 1 Namja tampan asal Amerika . dan satu Namja berkulit hitam yang lucu. bagaimana kelanjutan kisah persahabatan mereka? cek disini yuk! EXO x BTS. KAIxYoongi. ChanyeolxYoongi. KaixYoongixChanyeol.


YOONGI-YAAA!

Disc: Story ini milik saya/?/ BTS dan EXO bukan punya saya, jadi saya cuma mau pinjam beberapa membernya saja~.

Rate: T?kayaknya sih..

Romance/Friendship/dll~

Warning: OOC,Typo(s),Aneh,Abal,dll~(`v`)9

BTSxEXO

Kim Jong In x Min Yoongi x Park Chanyeol

dll~(?)

(+)XIUMIN,JIN

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca~ DLDR~~ (QAQ)~

"Nona Yoongi.. ini sudah pagi, sebaiknya nona segera bangun dan bersiap siap karena hari ini hari pertama nona bersekolah. Nona tidak mau terlambat kan?"ucap seorang butler yang mempunyai wajah baby face bernama Xiumin, sambil membangunkan nona cantiknya agar cepat bangun dan bersiap siap.

"Uhh Xiumin.. memang sekarang jam berapa sih?lagian kan sekolah itu milik Appa.. kalo aku telat juga gapapa kan?"kata nona cantik yang diketahui bernama Yoongi sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Sekarang?hmm.. sekarang jam 6.15, Nona Yoongi. Walaupun sekolah itu milik Tuan Min, Nona Yoongi juga gaboleh sembarangan dong.. Katanya, Nona mau berpura-pura untuk tidak menjadi seorang gadis Jepang yang cantik dan selalu mengikuti style bernama Min Yoongi selama di Korea?"kata Xiumin panjang lebar lalu membereskan ranjang Yoongi.

"Ah iya, untung Xiumin ngingetin aku ya!"kata Yoongi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan hanya meninggalkan Xiumin yang lagi senyum senyum dan menggelangkan kepala.

"Nona Yoongi mandinya cepetan ya.. Tuan dan Nyonya Min sudah menunggu anda untuk sarapan.."teriak Xiumin tidak terlalu keras. setelah mendengar teriakan 'YA' dari dalam kamar mandi, Xiumin segera pergi kedapur untuk membantu yang lainnya dan menyiapkan sepatu untuk nona mudanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap, Yoongi segera berlari menuju lantai satu karena tau bahwa keluarganya telah menunggunya untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi Appa, Eomma, Jin Oppa, Maaf kalau Yoongi yang cantik ini lama ya.. hihi"sapa Yoongi kepada semua anggota keluarganya lalu duduk disamping Jin.

"Tidak lama kok, Jin juga baru duduk. Yasudah kalian cepat makan, nanti kalian telat.."kata eommanya dan langsung diberi 3 anggukan kepala oleh anggota keluarga Min lainnya.

"Yoong-ah, kamu mau berangkat bareng Appa atau bareng Jin? Setau Appa, sekolah barumu searah dengan kampus Jin.."tanya tousannya.

"Enggak!Aku gamau bareng Yoongi ah Appa!..kalo aku bareng dia, aku harus bermacet macet ria dulu sebelum sampai kampus..lagian sebelum kekampus aku mau pergi kerumah Suho hyung, teman lamaku dulu..."kata Jin lalu meminta eommanya untuk membenarkan gaya rambutnya.

"Yaudah!Aku juga gamau bareng sama Jin oppa kok! week.."kata Yoongi sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mengangkat tangannya dan di taruh didepan dadanya. Dan Jin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya itu. tersenyum? tersenyum apa? tersenyum kemenangan mungkin?.

"Sudah..kalian ini.., jadi gimana Yoongi?"tanya Appanya lagi.

"Yoongi dianterin sama Xiumin aja gimana?lagian kan Xiumin dulu pernah tinggal di Korea sebelum dia ikut kita di Jepang.."kata Yoongi lalu membeanrkan dasinya.

"Yasudah kalo gitu, tapi Xiumin keberatan ga?"kata Appanya memastikan Yoongi.

"Tidak akan lah Appa.. Xiumin kan selalu mau kalau Yoongi yang paling lucu ini minta.. hehehe"kata Mayu semangat.

"Geer.."kata Jin dengan suara kecil tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Yoongi.

"Biarin.. yaudah deh, Yoongi berangkat dulu ya,bye Appa, Eooma.."kata Yoongi melangkah pergi setelah mencium pipi Eomma dan Appanya.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu yang cukup singkat, sekitar 20menit Yoongi dan Xiumin telah sampai didepan sekolah baru Mayu atau sekolah milik orang tuanya ?

20menit ?20 menit kok singkat? ya mungkin bisa saja, orang lain bisa sampai kesekolah itu 30 sampai 45 menit karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh(?).

ASIA INTERNATIONAL HIGHSCHOOL

Sekolah international yang sangat terkenal atau yang selalu diincar oleh setiap orang yang berada di Korea saat ini.

Siapa sangka? bahwa yang mempunyai sekolah ini orang Jepang bercampur Korea -Orang tua Yoongi-?ya, mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu kalau sekolah international ini dibangun oleh orang tua Yoongi.

"Nona Yoongi, apa perlu nanti saya jemput lagi?"tanya Xiumin setelah membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi.

"Ah, gausah deh.. Xiumin cukup anterin aku kalau berangkat saja, nanti Yoongi pulangnya jalan kaki aja ! Sekalian Yoongi mau cari suasana baru seperti saat pertama kali aku bersekolah di Jepang."kata Yoongi lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Tapi nanti kalau Nyonya Min bertanya?"kata Xiumin sambil menutup pintu mobil.

"Bilang aja disuruh Yoongi. Oke? jalan menuju rumah, lewat jalan yang tadikan Xiumin?Ah! sudah jam segini, sampai nanti Xiumin! Hati hati dijalan!"kata Yoongi lalu berlari masuk kearah gedung sekolahnya, dan Xiumin hanya melambaikan tangan kepada nona mudanya dan setelah itu pergi atau kembali keasalnya atau rumah milik keluarga Min.

"Uhh, Yoongi bodoh! hampir aja lupa kalo aku mau purapura bukan Yoongi si anak pemilik sekolah ini! Bodoh! Bodoh!"kata Yoongi merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Setelah sampai didepan ruang kepala sekolah,Yoongi segera masuk dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan murid murid lain yang melihatnya seperti 'Berani sekali anak baru itu masuk tanpa ketuk pintu'.

"Hei!siapa yang membuka pintu? ketuk dulu sebelum-"sebelum sesorang mengakhiri kalimatnya, Yoongi segera memotongnya.

"Ini aku Baekhyun ahjussi.."kata Mayu dengan santainya dan tidak memperdulikan 2 orang laki laki yang melihatnya sedikit kaget.

"AH ! Nona Muda Min Yoongi, maafkan saya, saya kira tadi bukan anda.."jawab seseorang kepada Yoongi dengan nada sedikit kaget.

"Hehehe, gapapa kok ahjussi! Emang tadi harusnya aku mengetuk pintu dulu hehe"kata Mayu lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Nona Yoongi kapan sampai di Korea?dan kenapa anda pindah ke Korea? apakah di Jepang Yoona berkerjanya tidak baik?" tanya Baekhyun dan membiarkan 2 murid laki-laki yang juga ada diruangnya melihat dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin sekolah disini. Hmm, ngomong ngomong kelas ku dimana ya? Baekhyun-ahjussi?"

"Oh, begitu ya.. oiya, saya lupa. Nona Yoongi bisa duduk disana dulu sambil menunggu saya akan mencari data-data kelas yang masih bisa menerima murid tambahan.

Lalu, Yoongi dan 2 murid tadi pun duduk.

5menit,

8menit,

10menit,

tidak ada yang membuka suara, Yoongi yang tidak suasana seperti itu langsung membuka suaranya.

"Hallo, namaku Min Yoongi. Aku pindahan dari ASIA INTERNATIONAL HIGHSCHOOL JAPAN. kalian?"kata Yoongi dengan malu-malu.

"Park Chanyeol, pindahan dari Amerika. salam kenal dan semoga kita bisa jadi teman."kata Chanyeol dengan senyum walaupun ekspersi mukanya tetap datar.

' Park Chanyeol, tampan juga ya..hihihi' batin Yoongi,

"Kim Jong In, panggil saja Kai, pindahan dari sekolah yang sama sepertimu tapi berada di China, aku suka ngedance, suka nyanyi dan lain lain! semoga kita bisa menjadi teman Yoongi, hm.. atau lebih? haha.."kata seorang lainnya atau lebih akrab dipanggi Kai.

'Kim Jong In, si hitam yang lucu ahahaha' batin Yoongi lagi.

"Ahaha, nde"kata Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya dan Kai dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah mereka bertiga akan satu kelas dan menjadi teman?

Haloooooo!

Ketemu lagi sama aku, ketemu lagi sama Yoong x Chanyeol.

Sebenernya aku bikin ini yang versi Kai x Yoongi x Chanyeol

Gatau kenapa lagi suka Yoongi dijodohin sama Chanyeol/? Wkwk.

Oiya, buat ff yang 'JUSEYO' belum bisa aku lanjutin sekarang ya hehehe.

Tapi minggu depan mudah mudahan bisa apdet hehe

Oiya, jangan lupa review ya! Aku need saran , kritik kalian nih! Hehe

Gomawo yorobun!:3

DEL/NEXT?:3


End file.
